Shadow's poems
by Cyberwolf7777
Summary: Shadow likes writing poems about the people around him. Some of Amy, Some knuckles, some of Sonic, and some of Rouge. And It's here in this little book of his.
1. With me

With Me

Everyday there's something new

As the day goes by through the sky

From dusk till dawn and day to night

From where we were to were we are

From the mountains to the sea

And to the land inbetween

As for the stars in the night sky

As they watch the moon go by

We might be far apart

But you are still with me in my heart

For I can see your smile in the stars

Since the day of your fall

Now I stand here all alone

But I know you're here beside me

I walk a path I have tread so many times

As I think back to their crimes

I'm filled with the hatred

That I have never had

I know that you are probably mad

You don't want me to hurt them

But my patince is wearing thin

For i don't want to be here alone

I just want to go home

Back to you

Back to things I love and knew

But you're gone from this planet

And I just can't seem to take it

But no matter what happens

I will keep the promise

That I have mad to you

For I have always knew

That you were and always will be

By my side even after I have died


	2. Thief

Thief

I've seen you before

A few times or more

For you're a spy

I've watched you fly

Past lasers and a guard

You go by your own accord

You go about stealing things

As you carry yourself on your wings

I start to suspect

That I'll never object

You've stolen yourself into my mind

Your actions toward me are kind

Yet you've stolen my attention

By the show of your affection

But all I can say is why?

You're just an ally

Right? We see eye to eye

But still I must imply

The fact you've stolen over my feeling

I sometimes get two notions or more

Yet I don't know their meaning

For I've never felt these kind of emotions before

You've stolen my words

The fact I can't find any seems absurd

I'm starting to see

What you've done to me

You've taken me apart

And You've stolen my heart

You know how I feel

And I know this is real

I've fallen in love

You're like an angel from above

And it is to my relief

That I fell in love with a thief


	3. Ally or More

Cyberwolf here and here is another poem from the Shadzter in regarding Rouge. Ohhh. Shadouge POEM! For all the Shadouge fans out there. Shadow should really hide this book.... oh it first starts out with Maria ok?

* * *

**Ally or More?**

My life has been a living hell

Ever since the day she fell

I had no home

That I could call my own

I have not but one friend

Whose life I swear to defend

She does not shun me

Nor does she fear me

Unlike others who call me a demon

From which my heart was broken

But she does not think of me like that

In matter of fact

She trusts me

She is the only one that can see

That I'm not a monster

And for that I only trust her

She's my ally, my best friend

Her name means red

A color discribing compassion

But also the color of blood

She cares for me more than others

We've become somewhat like sister and brother

But the truth is...

To me she's more than a friend

More than just an ally

But why?

Why do listen to none but her?

WHy did she help me when my mind was a blur?

These questions and many more

It's like some kind of feeling I've never felt

But the sensation makes me uneasy

Being around her just seems so right

But why?

What is this feeling?

Is this what those humans call...._love?_

* * *

Well lookie there. How sweet and inocent! Just a notion? Or more than that? Huh Shadzter?

Oh Well... R&R please

Cyberwolf out!


	4. Friendly Rivals

Hey look! Another Poem! This time Shadow talks about Knuckles becoming his friend. Yeah I know it sounds like sonic is saying this. But it's Shadow.

* * *

**Freindly Rivals**

You and me were enemies

But in time

We became somewhat like friends

Every now and then

We would spar

Just to see

Who would shine

We would even try to defend

Each other just to win

This heated war

Against the doctor

Hell, isn't that what friends are for?

* * *

Well I hope you like it. Next poems coming up real soon! Tell you friends about these poems if their a Shadow fan! I really need reviews.... Any way R&R Please!

Cyberwolf out!


	5. Cruel Reality

Wow... Shadow writes about the time when he losed his memory and thought no one loved him (cry)

* * *

Cruel Reality of the World

I was born into a world of jealousy and greed

Rejected by everyone and love by no one

And from what I can see

Everyone wants to eithe control or destroy me

I don't know what I did

For everyone to show me nothing but pure hatred

What did I do wrong?

To deserve such a treatment

With no remorse or sympathy

rom people who don't even know me

I feel so alone

The Space Coloney Ark was my only home

I used to live there

But now I'm here

Forced to live

On this god forsaken planet

Which full of ungrateful humans

Who don't seem to care

About anyone around them

Why must I go on living in this hell?

Everyone I pass by

Seems to give me the evil eye

When I look upon my so-called freind's face

All I see is distaste

Why must they treat me like this?

Is it because some say I'm a monster or a demon?

Or is it because I'm different from them?

Whatever it is

I know I'm not wanted here

* * *

Poor Shadow.... please R&R. And give Shadow some lovin! For he's not alone!

So send a review!

Cyberwolf out!


End file.
